Pacific Railroad Company
Transcity, Noble City, Sylvania | profit = }} as of July 2010.]] ]] The Pacific Railroad Company, often abbreviated as PRC, is one of the largest passenger railroad company in Lovia and is based in Transcity Noble City, Sylvania. It was established originally as a joint venture between the then King Dimitri I, and Pierlot McCrooke. Now the company is entirely owned by Walker Inc, after the Big Business Deal and after Pierlot McCrooke sold his stocks, though Prince Dimitri. The company was founded on March 2, 2008. There is information on PRC rail services at all railway stations in Sylvania, Clymene, Oceana and Kings and in the Grand Eastern Mall, The Mall. The PRC is currently one of two train companies in Lovia, the other being Noble Transport, after Newhaven Express and Newhaven Connect went bankrupt and merged with PRC. All the lines owned and/or operated by the two Newhaven based companies were transferred to the PRC. The property of the two companies, including signs, stations, wagons and locomotives were either sold, or transferred to the PRC. Trains and train classifications Passenger rides are divided in two categories: * Intercity: train stops at major stations *: Tickets: PRC Year Ticket, PRC Uptoyou Ticket, PRC Day Ticket *: All lines. * Local: train stops at every station *: Tickets: PRC Year Ticket, PRC Uptoyou Ticket, PRC Day Ticket *: All lines, except the Grand Interstate Railway.In fact, the trains on the Grand Interstate Railway stop at all stations (Transcity, NCIA, Malipa, Newhaven Main). Tickets this page|for more information over the tickets}} All Intercity and Local trains are accessible with three sort of passes/tickets: * The PRC Day Ticket: as many rides as necessary on one day * The PRC Uptoyou Ticket: as many rides as necessary during a period set by the client * The PRC Year Ticket: one year as many rides as you wish All tickets include extra services (as described in the articles) and are only applicable on PRC operated railways. Railroaded tracks * 'Grand Interstate Railway'Railroad owned by Congress and managed by the Department of Transportation. *: Since March 2008. *: PRC is not the only operator of this railroad. * 'Peace Island Railway'Railroad owned by Congress and managed by the Department of Transportation. *: Since March 2008. *: PRC is not the only operator of this railroad. * 'Trans Sylvanian Railway'Railroad owned by Congress and managed by the Department of Transportation. *: Since March 2008. *: PRC is not the only operator of this railroad. * 'Clymene Central Railway'Railroad owned by Congress and managed by the Department of Transportation. *: Since April 2008. *: PRC currently is the only operator of this railroad. * 'District Line'Railroad owned by Congress and managed by the Department of Transportation. *: Since July 2010. *: PRC currently is the only operator of this railroad. * 'Kings State Line'Railroad owned by Congress and managed by the Department of Transportation. *: Since July 2010. *: PRC currently is the only operator of this railroad. Business partners * Loviarail, supplier of train vehicles Fleet Freight Fleet EMD SD40-2 Railway: Builder: Electro-Motive Division of General Motors (now Electro-Motive Diesel, Inc.) Build Year: 1972 Horsepower: 3,000 Class G3 Railway(s): Builder: Baldwin Locomotive Works Build Year: 1928 Horsepower 6,000 References and notes See also * Information corner * Transcity Category:Pacific Railroad Company Category:Walker Inc